


shut up and put your money where your mouth is

by taylocrow



Series: jonsa new year drabbles [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Las Vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylocrow/pseuds/taylocrow
Summary: that's what they get for waking up in Vegas.for the @jonsadungeonsanddrabbles New Year event!
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: jonsa new year drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133024
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	shut up and put your money where your mouth is

**Author's Note:**

> 29th: Luck

It was only a joke. They’d whispered in one another’s ears last night amongst the packed club as she’d been trying so hard to get his undivided attention. How was his best friend’s little sister going to win out over said best friend, Vegas dancers, and alcohol?

“Let’s get married.” Her voice had been laced with the lemon drops giving her the courage to lean in close to Jon Snow’s ear.

Jon threw his head back and didn’t laugh, but rather grinned in disbelief. Sansa could call herself an expert in Jon Snow facial expressions and what each meant. After all, she’d been studying since she was 8.

“You’re in white.” Jon had tugged at the skirt of her mini dress and her breath had caught.

The joke only grew as the night went on. Between the bright casinos and seedy clubs, they began calling each other pet names and Jon even referred to her as Mrs. Snow before planting a sloppy kiss to her forehead. Their mutual friends were completely oblivious it seemed. They were also far drunker.

So when Robb, Theon, and Jeyne headed back to the hotel, Jon grabbed Sansa’s hand and they went to the Little White Chapel. Elvis and all.

Their words were slurred, vows full of laughter, and Jon’s terrible attempts at winking.

Now it’s hot in the hotel room. The sun shines much too brightly on her face and Sansa rolls over to Jon Snow’s shirtless body and feels her mind spin. They didn’t, did they?

She peers down at the half eaten ring pop on her left finger and knows immediately - Sansa Stark, er, Snow, got lucky in Vegas.


End file.
